As A Child
by RebelzHeart
Summary: Tired of waiting, Orochimaru seeks a new goal. Not the eyes of the Sharingan, but revenge. On an eight years old, to be exact. The Yondaime's Legacy, Jinchuuriki of the King of Demon... And most adorable kid on earth. Naruto Uzumaki. Fluff!
1. Fools Called Men

**ARC 1: PraNCKS, Secret Club**

* * *

_Pain is unavoidable. It's just how much it it that can be tried to be avoided. Unfortunately, some can't avoid the pain no matter how hard they try._

* * *

_"Move out of the way, demon brat!"_

_"Go away! Nobody likes you!"_

_"A monster. That's what you are."_

_"Just fall down and die!"_

_"Stop hiding behind that mask."_

_"Get out! Get out!"_

The voices rampaged through Naruto's head like a beating drum, and the eight year old wiped away tears as he ran to the academy, pasting a grin on his face.

"Ha! They're just stupid." He said out loud to himself. "I'm totally awesome! Yeah!" And with a nod to himself, he bounced on his toes and ran forwards. He reached the Academy just in time, to his relief, and quickly sat down on the seat next to Kiba, who shook his head and pointed to the seat between himself and Chouji.

Nodding in understanding, the blond grinned and sat down.

Iruka-sensei walked in, and smiled at the students. "Hello everybody!" He said cheerfully. "Today's lecture is about the thing that terrorized the village only eight years ago, when you were all just born. The Kyuubi no Yoko."

Naruto yawned loudly. "Hey, Iruka-sensei!" He yelled out. "Isn't that the name of the fat old lady who sells bread down the street?"

Most of the students turned and glared at him.

"No, Naruto." Iruka-sensei said with a small, exasperated sigh. "That is not the name of a fat old lady. It is the name of what terrorized the village and caused the death of many Shinobi. The Kyuubi no Yoko is the nine tailed demon fox."

There were gasps of fear and shock, as well as some loud squealing from the girls.

"Hey, that actually sounds interesting for once..." Kiba muttered. "Not like that stupid lecture that we had on Jinchuuriki last time. Who needs to know about seals and human sacrifices? Now that's just stupid..."

"Mmmnfphnmemphumph." Chouji said, loudly snacking on some potato chips, every once in a while sharing it with the rest of the boys.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Ooh... are we making up a new language again?"

"Yeah, let's do that Kiba-kun! What do you think, Shikamaru?" The fat- ahem- big boned Akimichi asked, turning to his best friend.

His response was a loud, deep snore. Once again, Shikamaru had fallen fast asleep, and his head was moved to one side, laying on his folded arms, which were resting on the table.

Kiba snickered. "Sleepyhead." He said in his loud and boistrous voice, yet it was said quietly. "Eh, Akamaru?"

"Arf!" The small white dog replied.

Kiba grinned, not quite ferally yet, but it was a mischevious grin that only the Inuzuka could carry well, with his red Inuzuka prints on his cheeks, his spiky brown hair, and his black eyes. "Let's leave." He said.

"No, wait!" Naruto protested. "This lesson sounds not boring..."

Kiba looked shocked. "One hour." He said. "Chouji told me that he got some snacks, right Chouji?"

The chubby Akimichi nodded, spilling some potato chip crumbs onto his half green, half beige shirt. The swirls on his cheeks seemed to actually swirl as he chewed. He looked undeniably cute.

"ARE YOU LISTENING!?" Iruka roared.

"Yes, sensei." The three quickly chorused.

"And what about Shikamaru?" The brown haired chuunin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's sleeping." Naruto informed him very seriously. "Shhhh." The boy rose a finger to his lips, and Kiba gave a snort of laughter.

"Yes Naruto." Iruka said with a sigh. "I know that he's sleeping. But _why_ is he sleeping, pray tell?"

"Oh, he told me." The boy said seriously. "His mommy annoys him. She's a troublesome woman, that's what Shikamaru said."

Iruka sighed. "What was I talking about?"

"A fox named Kyuuko no Yobi who was _not_ a fat old lady?" Kiba quizzed. "It sounded boring, but Naruto wanted to listen for some weird reason. Said it was interesting? What am I still doing here?" And with that, he stood up and ran out of the room.

"KIBA!" Iruka roared, and he quickly ran forwards.

Chouji quickly shook awake Shikamaru. "Now's our chance!" He said gleefully.

"Hmm? Troublesome..."

Naruto quickly slid a mahogany colored jacket over his black t-shirt, and smoothed out his mahogany pants over his sandals. Chouji did the same.

Shikamaru raised his hand. "I'm going to the bathroom." He called out loudly, stood up, and walked slowly at a shuffling pace to the 'washroom'.

It had all been planned. As he stepped towards Chouji, the boy was 'forced' to push his chair back and Shikamaru walked right in front of him for like ten seconds. Actually, it was twelve. By this point, he had lost everyone's interest, and they were instead watching Iruka trying in vain to catch both a dashing Kiba and a yipping Akamaru in the front of the class. Slipping under their chairs, Naruto and Chouji both crawled under their desks.

What Iruka-sensei didn't know was that they had taken great, laborous pains to draw a huge mural so that it looked like the desk's were just a board across some table legs. Actually, it was a huge brown box that they had carefully drawn on and painted. The part facing the chairs was hallow, as was the bottom and the inside. Quickly, Chouji and Naruto moved a specific part of the carpet, and then opened the trapdoor that they had spent _months_ creating.

Both crawled down, and crawled in the tunnel, careful to close the trapdoor and move back the carpet.

Finally, they popped up the loose board and came to their hiding place. Naruto had come across this wondrous place while hiding from angry villagers who wanted to beat him up... not that he said such a thing.

It was the village dump.

The size of an estate, full of dumped trash, no one would look here for the boys. They had built up a wall to stop the garbage from coming in, and pretty soon they had taken more metal and thrown away, rotting wooden planks and built.

And built.

And built.

They had, in the end, created a big enough clubhouse. In fact, it was big enough for the four of them to _sleep_ in, and still have plenty of room to move around. So, in one corner, then had put a long cardboard box upside down, which was the 'council meeting place'. They had gotten some thrown out clothes and stuff, and patched them together and had made a 'couch'.

And last but not least, was the 'club secrets'. They hid in a small, trap-door hidden hole under the couch, and under the fence separating the dump from a small alleyway between Icharuku Ramen and Mawi's Dango. In it were files about the four boys. Their secrets, their information... everything.

What wasn't in there, was how Naruto got beat up. Because none of the boys knew. And Naruto didn't _want_ them to know.

* * *

"Get away, little demon brat!" The man yelled, and he shoved Naruto backwards.

The young blond most likely felt pain in his chest and his back probably hurt from being shoved so roughly on the ground. But his friend, Kiba, was shocked when Naruto just took this in quiet, silent defeat. He looked like he was almost... used to it or something.

"Yeah, get away." A woman muttered, glaring at him. "You're not wanted here."

"Mom, what's going on?" Kiba asked his mom.

The wild woman stared for a moment, before turning away. "Nothing, Kiba." She said, the Inuzuka women had... fear? in her voice.

"But those people are being mean to Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It's nothing, Kiba, really." Kiba loved his mom, and he could tell when she was lying. There was worry and guilt in Tsume's voice, and she refused to meet his eyes.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Mom, Naruto's my _friend_." He protested. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Kiba." His mom grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes, love and earnest in her own. "Don't talk about this again. Never. Okay?"

"But..."

"Kiba! You are an Inuzuka! We don't meddle in affairs like old, prying woman, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." But he couldn't help the fact that there was something different about Naruto. But what was it? And why on earth would people call the smiling boy a demon brat? "Mom?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Are you... do you like Naruto?"

The woman smiled. "Of course I do!" She said cheerfully with a loud guff. "He's got something wild in him."

Kiba grinned, a truly feral grin on the young boy's features. "That's what I like about him, mom." He agreed. "He's a sly old fox."

Instantly though, his mom clammed up. "No, he's not." She said sternly.

"But..."

"Kiba..."

"Right." Kiba remembered now. Fox was the f-word, especially since there was the Kyuubi no Yoko issue a few years ago. "Sorry mom. I forgot... one of your friends must have died in the Kyuubi attack, eh? I'm so sorry, mom."

"That's okay, Kiba." His mom replied quietly. "I just overreacted." But something flashed in her eyes.

* * *

Tired, Naruto trudged back to his apartment. Arriving at his apartment, he peeled off the long, thick graffiti covered translucent sticker on his door. "Need to replace it." He mumbled. He always put up some translucent sticker on his door, because for some reason people liked to graffiti his door. It happened just about every day.

He placed his hands to his chest, where it still hurt from the man's shove. "I wonder why people hate me so much." He whispered, and started to cry as he walked into his apartment.

Tired, the eight year old closed the door behind him. "I know what I need." He mumbled, changing into his pajama's then putting on his walrus cap. "Sleepy..." The boy yawned, and got onto his small bed, and slept, hoping for peace.

But as he slept that night, he had a horrible dream.

He was chained up and shackled to a wall, chains bearing heavy weight tying him to a wall, a tight, cold, spiked chain pressing against his neck, making it hard to breath.

A pale, white faced man with long black hair and golden eyes walked towards him. "Ah, Naruto-kun." He crooned. "How I wish for your blood... the son of that despised man."

"My father was a bad man?" Naruto asked, unable to move. He was paralyzed and chained. "Is that why everyone hates me?"

The golden eyed man examined a thin, slender sword, and then, in a sharp, quick movement, pressed the tip against Naruto's shoulder. "No." He replied with scorn, slowly pushing the blade into Naruto's shoulder.

It must have been poisoned or something because as it slowly went in, it was like lightening was crackling around it, like a fire was boiling his blood, and pain beyond pain shook his body. A scream filled the air. "Hurts." The young boy sobbed. "Hurts..."

Narrowing his eyes, the black haired man pushed it even further. "Your father was loved by all." He spat, his voice filled with scorn and hate. "Your precious village of Konoha chose him over me... how dare they? I thought that they had favored me. But no, they turned traitor and turned their back on me." Slowly, sadistically, he pushed the poisoned blade into the screaming boy's shoulder.

"Do you _know_ why everybody hates you, demon?" He spat. "Do you know the reason that they fear your name?"

"N-n-no." The boy stuttered, and let out a moan as the sword went deeper and deeper, slowly and painfully.

"It's not because of who you are." The man said, cackling. "It's because of _what_ you are. You're not a boy, you're a Jinchuuriki! You're the container of the nine tailed demon fox! And do you know what that makes you?"

His words and the burning pain in the young boy's shoulder made him want to cry out and scream at the same time. It hurt so badly, even worse than getting beat up by the villagers.

"YOU'RE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!" The man shouted, and he stabbed the poisoned sword the entire way.

Screaming in pain, Naruto awoke, sweat trickling down his back.

"I am _not_ the Kyuubi." He whispered. "I'm a Jinchuuriki... the demon's sealed _inside_ of me... right? Right..." To put his mind at rest, he reviewed everything he knew. Jinchuuriki meant human sacrifice, and the demon was _inside_of him. But... if his friends found out... they would probably think that he was the Kyuubi as well, just like the villagers. And that wouldn't do. The boy shook his head.

"I just want friends." He whispered in a trembling voice. "I won't tell them. And they'll never find out."

Miles away, a pale skinned snake awoke. "You're awake!" A silver haired teenager exclaimed, running over quickly.

"I'm so glad that you're back from that brat's dream... Orochimaru-sama."

The man chuckled. "So am I, Kabuto. I will get my revenge on that brat...

I will destroy him."

* * *

**A/N:** I was feeling in a bit of a sadistic mood while I wrote this, so don't worry! There _will_ be tons of fluff!


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**A/N:** Rewatching Naruto... Sakura's a total jerk. After watching Shippuden, she's totally cool and awesome, but at the beginning, Naruto's an idiot, Sasuke was soo much cooler than in Shippuden, and Sakura... well, I just want to slap her in the face and yell at her: HEY IDIOT! STOP BEING SUCH A JERK!

* * *

_"I have the eyes of the one you want to love. Therefore, I am the one whom hurts you the most."_

* * *

Sasuke had experienced pain before. Of course he had.

But the pain of seeing his older brother, Itachi, slaughter the entire clan before his eyes... that was too much. It was even more when he had showed him what had happened, murdering his clan one by one... and Sasuke could feel the deep, burning pain every single time.

It made him want to scream, to shout, to cry all at the same time. It made him hate his brother, even more than ever when he saw all the other kids with their parents. But at least he knew that he wasn't the only one who was alone, and that gave him a small, tiny bit of comfort. The only thing was, that the other boy who was alone was loud, annoying and a total deadlast.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Sometimes, Sasuke just couldn't get the guy. He was all alone, just like Sasuke, so why the heck did he go around _smiling_ all the time? Smiling, for goodness sake. _He's not all like me_. Sasuke thought, musing it over. _He's so loud and annoying... seems like he really likes attention. I guess it's because he was an orphan from the start. And his prankster personality plus his ego... well, that can drive anyone over the edge. No wonder the academy teachers hate him_.

He sighed. _I just... all I need to do is get stronger! Then, one day, I'll finally be able to defeat Itachi. I'll be able to avenge my clan, and kill my brother. _Sasuke thought bitterly. He slowly walked down the streets of Konoha, deep in thought.

"Hello, Sasuke, sweetie!" A thirty or something old woman called out cheerfully, and handed him a manga book that he used to like. "Here you go! Free of charge! It's the newest addition!" She smiled sweetly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He was too deep in thought to give any plausible answer, but as he walked he could hear the woman give a squeal shriller than one of his fangirls. _Ouch... she's so loud..._ Sasuke thought, annoyed.

He continued walking, and stopped to look at the copy of the manga. He liked it, but now he was going to train more. He didn't have time for something as pathetic as manga, no matter how much he liked it. _I have to get stronger_. He thought grimly. _I have to defeat Itachi_. And the sullen Uchiha walked on, step by step.

Even without straining his ears, he could hear the whispers.

"_Last Uchiha..."_

_"Whole clan killed..."_

_"Poor boy..."_

_"The one and only..."_

_"Great clan..."_

_"Dubbed the Rookie of the Year..."_

_"Genius..."_

_"...too bad that..."_

Sasuke resisted the urge to turn around and yell: "I can hear you!", even if just to startle them. He'd then snicker, because the looks on their faces... but father would never approve of such undignified laughter or yelling. Instead he walked on, and then suddenly, the whispers changed. Shocked, Sasuke actually tried to listen to them. The eight year old concentrated on listening, on his face a look of adorable concentration.

_"Look at him."_

_"Evil..."_

_"...a demon."_

_"That horrible little!..."_

_"Shh..."_

_"...it's forbidden..."_

_"What a twerp!"_

_"All his fault..."_

He turned to see Naruto miserably walking on. _What are they talking about?_ Sasuke wondered. _Naruto?_ The eight year old walked on, feeling curious.

He walked over to Naruto. "Naruto..." He said, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

The sad blond looked up. "Yeah, Sasuke?" He asked curiously. "What is it?"

"Do you know what the villagers are talking about?"

The blue eyed boy looked alarmed. "No... probably just a movie or something... gotta go!" And with that he dashed off, only to bump into a tall, muscular man who glared down at him.

"Hey brat." He said in a deep, scary voice. "Watch where you're going."

Naruto took a step back, eyes wide, looking terrified. "I-I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I wasn't looking..."

"You know what?" The man asked as Naruto wildly looked around, looking for a way to run. The man cracked his knuckles. "I think that you need to be taught a lesson..." He held Naruto up by the collar and dragged the struggling boy into a nearby alley. To Sasuke's shock, some of the villagers grinned as though this was all great fun, and walked into the alleyway as well. Some held knives.

In fear for the other boy, Sasuke followed, only to see Naruto curled up in a wimpering, weak ball and the villagers jeering at him, spitting at him, and cutting him and basically beating him up. Every time that a knive struck his body, the boy flinched, but every time he got punched and bruised, he didn't seem to care. It was like he was used to it or something.

Feeling anger boiling up in him, Sasuke wanted to do something. But all he could do was stay and watch. He was too small and these guys had knives. The loud mouthed Uzumaki was just laying there and taking it, as though he knew that there was no point in fighting back.

"How do you like it, little demon?" A man asked. "I've had family die because of you, you know. I would love to kill you, but you've twisted the poor Hokage around your little finger, didn't you? Demon fox."

The boy flinched as the man's knive came smashing onto his wrist, and gave a small, tight moan of pain.

_Fight back! _Sasuke thought angrily. _Don't just lie there on the ground! Fight back! You can do it!_

...Well, the villagers did have weapons though... and there were an awful lot of them...

The boy just lay there, shaking, until the villagers started kicking him as well. One of the kicks came down on one of the flesh wounds on his neck. The blond haired Uzumaki said nothing, just let out a small moan of pain and flinched as on of the knives scarred his back. Finally, Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" He yelled, running forwards. "STOP IT!"

* * *

Kakashi had babysitting duty that day. When it was time to draw lots, as usual, Kakashi had drawn watching over the young Jinchuuriki. Actually, the ANBU had a schedule. They had taken the most willing four to watch the boy, and made a schedule. Since today was Tuesday, it was Kakashi's turn.

He warily eyed the demon container. He wasn't an idiot, like the others. Kakashi knew that Naruto was a boy, not the container.

All of the ANBU knew.

How? After about two days of watching the boy... you couldn't help but love his fun, bubbly personality. Also, pity really came in when you saw him get beat up. As soon as Dog saw him bump into the man, he knew that there'd be trouble. But he chose not to stick up for the boy, because of the one other boy who was alone.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi knew that the boy was only eight, and therefore was stupid and had a soft heart. He wasn't disappointed when he boy ran forwards, screaming 'STOP IT!' at the top of his lungs.

After a lot of cute glaring that would have made Sasuke look deadly had he not been so adorable, they finally left.

The last Uchiha knelt down next to his charge, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked the curled up mass of orange.

Naruto sat up. "I'm fine." He muttered, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry that I didn't stick up for you earlier." The boy said, sounding sad.

"That's okay." The boy replied brightly.

"Your mom and dad are dead, right?" Sasuke asked quietly.

The Jinchuuriki nodded.

"That sucks."

Another nod.

"Mines are dead too. But... I think it's worse than you."

The boy stiffened. "How?" He asked.

"They were all killed. I don't have anyone either."

Naruto stood up, looking ticked off. "Bullshit!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi winced. _Where did he learn such language?_ He mentally moaned. _I'm telling the Hokage about this... if he isn't spying on me right now, that is._

Sasuke looked shocked as well. "Excuse me?" He asked, blinking in shock.

"I say that that's bullshit!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why are you so unhappy? Huh?"

The dark haired Uchiha stood up as well, looking annoyed. "Everyone's gone in my life!" He yelled. "I don't have a single person there for me!"

"That's bullshit!" Naruto repeated angrily. "You don't have a single person!? You're an idiot! Everybody likes you!" The boy's eyes narrowed. "The villagers all love you! Girls all are sorry for you! Everyone is sorry, and is nice to you! If you're looking for someone's shoulder to cry on or give you a hug, I see plenty of canda-cadny- people who are willing to do thad for you! Everybody likes you! And you have the nerve to say that nobody's there for you!? That's bullshit! Everybody hates me! You think that I don't notice them glaring at me, beating me up and painting graffiti on my doors!? So shut up and stop feeling so sorry for yourself!"

At a closer look, Kakashi noted that he was blinking back tears.

Angrily, the eight year old turned, climbed a fence, and ran away.

Kakashi raced after the boy, and could have sworn that he saw Uchiha Sasuke note him for a moment, and black eyes widen.

"Naruto!" He yelled. "NARUTO!" But the blond was already gone, and the Uchiha was left alone in a small, tight alleyway.

He felt very alone.

* * *

Sasuke felt like screaming. He saved the damn bastard and that was the thanks that he got? A yelling at? The black haired boy pouted and stormed towards his apartment building, not giving a single thought to the idiot.

"Hmph." He said, pouting. "I try to help, and all I get is him yelling at me? What does he know!? He's always been alone anyways!"

He threw the near forgotten manga onto the floor harshly, and it made a loud _whap_. The furious Uchiha sat down on his luxerious dark navy blue couch.

"What does he know?" Sasuke muttered. He walked into his room, and stared at the family picture. Unknown to himself even, tears had began to run down his cheeks. "He didn't see the person that he loved the most kill his mommy and daddy. He didn't see the Mangekyo. I'll kill brother, even if it's the last thing that I do!"

Tears dripped onto the glass protecting his family photo, and Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes, practically hearing his father's voice scold him.

_"Stop crying like a baby!" Fugaku would cry, slapping Sasuke on the cheek, which the crying boy would accept sadly. "You're not even worthy of the name of our clan, the name of Uchiha!" His voice would be covered in disgust. "Shut up and stop whining! Tears are a weakness, understood?"_

"Understood, father." Sasuke said, sniffing a little, and tracing the face of the stern, cruel man whom he used to call father. His black eyes flashed in anger. "That stupid Naruto. He can't ever be strong... he doesn't have hate. Itachi's given me a reason for power, father. I _will_ become strong! I'll avenge you and mother! I will murder your murderer."

He felt angry.

_"Wait!" Sasuke yelled. "Why did you do it?"_

_Itachi turned around, crimson eyes like blood. He had shed so much blood today. "It was to measure my power. To test myself."_

As he turned to flee, Sasuke had thrown his kunai at Itachi. It had cut off his hi-ate.

"You are no longer a Shinobi of the Leaf, brother." Sasuke spat in contempt at the picture. "You're a missing-nin. Why won't you admit that!? Argh!" He felt so frustrated and weak, like a pathetic loser.

But Itachi had simply bend down and picked up the dark navy blue band. Slowly, his eyes still on his younger brother, he tied it back onto his forehead.

_"Foolish little brother. Hate me. Kill me."_

Itachi's voice echoed through Sasuke's head.

_Hate me. Hate me. Hate me..._

Sasuke hated him. He felt pure anger at his brother for murdering his family.

_Kill me. Kill me. Kill me..._

Why would his parent's murderer want him to kill him? Why?

Sasuke wracked his mind.

_Itachi turned and fled before Sasuke could get a good look at his face. He thought he saw something glimmer... tears? A dark, small wet dot of dirt was on the ground. Was Itachi crying? No... impossible._

But... could he have been? Was his older brother crying? Did he weep for his parents?

_AARGH! Everything that I think of makes me have more questions. Just shut up! Itachi killed my parents, and I'm going to kill him!_

But... what if Itachi was sorry? What if he felt guilty? But then... why did he kill his parents?

Itachi was evil. And that was that. But still...

Sasuke tore at his hair. And then there was that idiot Naruto. How could he have everyone hate him, be alone, and still wear that stupid smile? It was idiotic! But... was there something Naruto had that Sasuke was missing from his life? What was it? Perhaps it was just because he was used to this kind of life, so he was happy with it?

_No way jose! Naruto's hated! No way he can just smile through that!_

But there he was, always smiling with is friends, joking around and pranking with the other three dead lasts of the Academy.

_You're such an idiot Naruto! So why... why don't I understand you _at all_?_

Why couldn't he, Uchiha Sasuke, figure out one guy? It was frustrating.

"I'm a Uchiha!" The boy exclaimed. "Itachi let _me_ live because he knew that _I_ was the best candidate to kill him. I was the best! I _will_ kill him! But... why did all this have to happen?"

The boy crouched down to his knees and began to cry.

"Mom, why did you have to die?" He whispered sadly. Having your family die is a dull knife in your heart that twists and turns and never goes away. All ninja have this knife. But Sasuke's was ripping his heart to pieces, forcing in pain. And even if he did kill Itachi, Sasuke wondered, would the knife ever go away? Because pain is everlasting. Love is not.


	3. Shy, Sweet Sakura

_It doesn't matter how much you like me. You're not allowed to be like me. Because if you act like me, then that would make you so much uncooler._

* * *

"Hurry up, Sakura!" Ino called. "Don't you want to play ninja?"

Sakura looked up, then nodded energetically. "Yeah!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"Come on then!" Ino said with a laugh, and she ran past Sakura.

Smiling, Sakura energetically chased her best friend, until they caught up to the other girls.

"What's Billboard Brow doing _here_?" Anyi, one of the girls at the Academy, asked angrily. "Like that pathetic loser will even become a ninja? Puh-leez. She's so pathetic, she can't beat a fly in a fight!"

Shyly, Sakura quickly ducked behind Ino, feeling sad. "It's- it's okay, Ino." She whispered. "You can play without me."

"Yeah right." Ino snorted. "Stay here, Sakura. I'll handle this."

Her cheeks red, Sakura nodded. "Right." She whispered.

Ino walked right up to Anyi, and stuck her face right into Anyi's. "What did you say?" She demanded angrily, a few of the girls glancing at her shyly in admiration at the popular girl. "Sakura has any right to come as you do! Besides, she's way prettier than you, you _tomboy_!"

A gasp ran throughout the girls.

"What'd you just call me!?" Anyi demanded. "I don't think that I heard you right, _Ino-pig_!"

"I'm so sorry!" Ino yelled back sarcastically. "I didn't know that you had a hearing problem. Maybe I'll get a doctor. I said, you're smelly and you hang around boys so much that I bet you have COOTIES!"

There was a huge about of shrieking from the other girls, and Sakura smiled slightly.

Anyi glared at Ino. "I do _not_ have cooties!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Ino replied. "Then how come you go sit near the _boy's side_ of the class so much!? You've got cooties!"

Anyi glared, and Ino glared back with such venom that the other girl was forced to back down. "Whatever." She said, glaring. "This is a stupid game anyways!" And she ran off.

Ino glared at the other girls. "Who's got a problem with Sakura?" She asked forcefully.

"No one does." they all chorused.

"Good!" Ino turned to Sakura and smiled. "Come on, Sakura! Don't you want to play?"

Sakura looked shocked for a moment, then smiled as well. "Yeah, Ino!" She said energetically, smiling.

"Okay! I call Queen! Okay... Senbon, kunai, shur-i-ken. All I want as ninja win, I'm the tops, I'm the best, and you're the one to fail this test!" Her finger landed on a girl named Kikya. "Alright, Kikya!" Ino said cheerfully. "You're it! The rules are, no clan estates/compounds, no going into buildings, and you're allowed to hide in trash cans-" she wrinkled her nose at such a thing. "-and behind fences. However, no getting out of Konoha, and you're allowed climbing trees INSIDE of the village. Ten shuriken per person, and five kunai. Ready? Here! Now... count to fifty, Kikya! I know that you'll do great!"

Kikya smiled, spinning a strand of her long black hair around her finger. "Thanks, Ino." She said, covered her eyes, and started to count.

Ino instantly grabbed Sakura's hand, tugging the pink haired academy student along with her. "Come with me, Sakura!" She whispered, and they both ran together. Sakura unhesitantly followed Ino, confident in her role model. Ino ducked back in an alleyway, then traveled along the paths.

"Where are we going to hide, Ino?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I found this cool place!" Ino whispered back. "Come on!"

"Okay!" Sakura said cheerfully. _Ino-chan is so smart. _She thought in admiration. _She's really awesome! And she's already planned the hiding spot too... I wish that one day I can be as cool as Ino-chan. I wonder what this cool place she was talking about is though.._.

Just then, then arrived at a fence separating the dump from the village. Ino first got some thrown away rubble bricks, and built them up to make a wobbly looking staircase, and then she confidently walked up them, and, bending her knees in preparation, she leaped up and grabbed the edge of the fence. Struggling slightly, Ino climbed up, and then jumped onto the other side. Sakura was shocked when she was standing seemingly on something, and that Sakura could see Ino's waist.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino said cheerfully. "Don't waste time!"

"Yeah!" Sakura climbed up, shaking slightly as the staircase wobbled. _Ino-chan wasn't scared. She's so confident! I wish that I could be confident like that..._ Sakura thought wistfully. _Nobody dares to make fun of Ino-chan... because she holds herself up so high. She doesn't care if anybody hates her or not, which makes everybody like her... I wish that I could have that much confidence in myself._

Sakura soon made it to the top and grabbed Ino's hands. The short haired blond pulled her up, and Sakura realized that Ino was standing on a mini-clubhouse like building. "Wow!" Sakura exclaimed. "Did you make it?"

Ino shook her head. "I just found it. But come on." She tilted her head to one side and smiled. "Isn't it cool?" And Ino giggled.

Sakura smiled, her cheeks feeling hot. "It's awesome." She replied with a smile.

"We'll just hide outside of this place. I checked the inside... it's just a chair thingy made of clothes and a big cardboard box.

Sakura nodded. They jumped down and...

"OW!"

Sakura had felt her foot push against something, and the next thing she knew, she, Ino, and a boy were all on the ground. Oh yeah, there was also the yipping puppy. "Wh-wh-who are you?" Sakura stuttered timidly, hoping to sound like Ino always did, cool and collected.

"Who are _you_?" The boy demanded. He had dark brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. "Wait... is that you, Ino?" He had turned to study the already distangled Ino and Sakura saw her reclipping her blue hair clip.

"Hi Kiba." Ino said, looking annoyed as she glared at her hair clip. "Why are you here?"

The boy, untangling himself from a shy, quiet Sakura, raised an eyebrow. "This is _my_ clubhouse!" He exclaimed. "Come on, Akamaru."

To Sakura's horror, the door opened and a blond haired head poked out. "What's all the noi- aaahhhh!- Kiba, there are _girls_!"

The boy sighed. "Give the guy a medal. Yeah, Naruto, Ino and... what's your name again?" He turned curiously to Sakura.

The green eyed girl instantly froze. "Sa-" She whispered. "Sa- sa- sa- s- s- s- sa- s- s-" She could barely keep from trembling. "I- I- I- I mean that... m-m-my name is S- s- s-" Her face went red and she instantly ran and hid behind Ino, clutching at her sleeves, shyly eyeing the boys.

"Come _on_, Sakura." Ino said with a sigh. "Stand up for yourself! Be confident! You can do it!"

The other girl smiled, and nodded. "My name's Sakur- Sakur- Sak- Sakur-" She started trembling, ducking behind Ino. "I'm Sakura."

"Hi Sakura!" The blond boy, named Naruto, exclaimed with a grin, holding out his hand.

Sakura didn't shake it, and Naruto's face fell. "Oh." He mumbled, looking depressed.

"Sakura doesn't mean to be rude." Ino said quickly, covering for her shy friend. "She's just a little shy around... well, anyone but me. Right, Sakura?" She grinned. "Come on, are you shy or what?"

Sakura nodded mutely. "I- I- Ino's really confident." She whispered. "Not like me."

"That's okay!" Kiba said boistrously.

With a little shriek Sakura hid behind Ino once again.

"Now that you've discovered our secret base, we can't let you get away with it." Naruto said grimly.

"What do you mean!?" Ino demanded. "You can't let us get away with it? Just watch us!" She turned to stalk away, but the little white dog held fast onto her leg, and Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Sorry, but you can't." Naruto said.

Sakura shook. What would happen?

"Yeah." Kiba agreed, equally grim. "Which means that we can only be forced to do one thing..."

"What!?" Ino shrieked. "You can't!"

"Sorry, but it's demanded." Naruto said seriously. "You... have to join the secret order of the PraNCKS!"

"NOOO- Wait, what?" Ino asked, looking confused.

"You have to join the secret order of PraNCKS, because as standard and one of the ten PraNCKS rules, all people must join PraNCKS if they found out about the secret, and are sworn to secrecy!" Naruto said, eyes wide in seriousness.

"We get to be in a cool secret club?" Ino asked, grinning. "Cool!"

"We can't change the name." Naruto said apologetically, looking mournful. "But we'll add your profiles to the secret PraNCKS files! Come on in!"

"Um..." Sakura whispered.

"Oh! Sorry!" Naruto exclaimed, dropping Sakura's arm, going pink. "Does your arm hurt, Sakura-chan? I'm really sorry! Come on in, I'm sure Chouji and Shikamaru would be glad that you're here!"

"But..." Sakura whispered. "What if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Kiba asked, scratching his head in confusion. At least, the parts where Akamaru weren't sitting on.

"I have a big forehead!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino was in her face in a second. "People tease you _because_ you're self concious!" She scolded. "Get a spine, Sakura! Smile, and keep on that ribbon! You're cute! So just deal with it!"

Naruto chose to pop it. "I don't get it." He said, sounding confused. "Sakura-chan doesn't have a big forehead at all. And she _does_ look cute with the ribbon in her hair."

Ino beamed. "See, Sakura?" She asked.

The pink haired girl nodded mutely.

"Come on then!" Ino exclaimed happily. "Let's see this awesome secret organization!"

* * *

"You have to wear this." Naruto said sollemly, handing the two girls... bracelets? "It's a sign of your loyalty and dedication to the organization, however, it also shows that you're sworn to secrecy and that you're a true PraNCKS member. It's like the Konoha headband, it proves that you are a true member and have the Will of Fire." The bracelets each had five different colored beads on it around a dark navy blue string. Ino's was going from red, to purple, to a dark blue. Sakura's was a dark shade of purple that slowly bled into gold, giving off the impression of a fresh, new sunset.

Sakura shyly accepted it.

"You are never to remove it." Kiba instructed.

"If it falls." Chouji piped up. "It is a signal that means that you are no longer dedicated and loyal members of the PraNCKS organization. It means that you have betrayed us in favor of others. It means that you will no longer come to this clubhouse, or that you have told precious secrets."

Shikamaru snored.

"Wake up, Shikamaru!" Kiba hollered into the ear of the sleeping boy.

"OW!" Shikamaru cried, sitting up in shock. His head smashed right into Akamaru's face, and both of them whined like a dog. At least Akamaru had an excuse. He _was_ a dog.

Shikamaru on the other hand...

Ino was doing something to her hair, slightly out of Sakura's sight.

"What are you doing, Ino?" Sakura asked curiously, then flushed and ran behind the blond when all the boys turned to her in a questioning manner. Well, except for Shikamaru, who was yawning and scowling at Kiba.

Ino grinned, then she lifted her hand up to the side of her head where her twin blue clips were, then lowered her hand.

At the side of her head was a short, extremely thin braid with Ino's PraNCKS bracelet tied around it.

"That's cool!" Kiba said with a feral grin.

"You put it in your hair?" Naruto asked, blinking in obvious shock. The pink haired girl could tell that he hadn't thought that might be a possibility. But then again, Sakura hadn't either.

"That's so cool." Sakura said wistfully. "I wish that _I_'d thought of that." But then again, Ino always had the cool ideas.

The blond tilted her head to the side and smiled cheekily. "That's 'cuz I'm smart!" She said with a grin.

Sakura hung her head.

"But not as smart as you, Sakura." Ino continued with a smile. "You remember stuff that we learn in the academy so easily!"

"But you already knew that stuff." Sakura pointed out shyly, letting out a small squeal and ducking her head behind Ino when all the boys turned to look at her. Chouji munched on some chips, and gave one to Shikamaru, who accepted with a smile.

"Yeah, but it took me for-rrr-eever." Ino moaned in exasperation. "You remember that stuff like, automatically!"

Sakura seemed to smile shyly as the confidant girl's firm praise, and she seemed to glow in pride.

"It is the time." Naruto said in a deep, serious voice. "For a meeting. We will call all our members from far and wide, and sail on all four winds. The Inuzuka, the Uzumaki. The Akimichi and the Nara. Unite!" And then, he burst into giggles. "Didn't that sound so cool?" He asked proudly.

Sakura nodded shyly. "Cool." She echoed.

"I could make a totally cooler sounding speech like that!" Ino exclaimed, not willing to be outdone by a boy.

"Oh yeah, Ino-PIG!?" Naruto roared loudly, accepting the challenge that the other blond had just presented to him. "Good, bec- beak- um... 'cuz I was holding back for ya! You looked so dumb that I figured I'd need to dumb it down for you, dummy!"

"Who cares, FISHCAKE!?" Ino roared back.

"Ooh, now you've done it..." Chouji whispered, while Kiba smirked as he and Shikamaru shared a knowing glance.

Naruto's eye twitched, and Sakura could practically see a vein throbbing near his temple. "I'm very sorry..." He said in a tightly controlled voice. "But I MUST have heard you wrong... Would you care to repeat that...!?"

Ino, smart girl as she was, grinned cutely in a winning way. "I said.." The short haired blond girl replied. "That nobody cares... Fishcake."

"LET GO OF ME, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled. "I want to give her a good slave- er- lesson on respecting her elders!"

"I'm older than you." Ino retorted.

_Twitch. Twitch._ Went the best eyebrow. Then... "LEMMEGOSHIKAMARU, IMGONNAKICKHERASS!"

"But Naruto!" Shikamaru protested. "She's a girl!"

"Who cares!?" Naruto muttered sulkily.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, but sighed and released his blue eyed friend.

"Alright, I'm gonna get you back for... Talking!"

"Not if I beat you up first!" Ino retorted loudly.

Sakura smiled as she heard Kiba rant about giving a good fight, and trying to get Chouji to bet on the winner.

She remembered Kiba's grin, Chouji and Shikamaru's welcome, Naruto's outstretched hand.

The pink haired girl mumbled the word out loud, tasting it on her tongue in amazement.

"Friends..."


End file.
